Portal:Clan/Meetings/Game Modes
{|width="100%" style="background:#333; -moz-border-radius: 1em; color:silver; font-family: Verdana; margin-bottom:5px" | style="padding: .5em 1em"| During our Burnopedia Meetings, we do play some of the official games modes that Criterion Games have included in Burnout Paradise (like Road Rage, Races or Cops 'n' Robbers). We as an online Clan, have made our own custom games and game rules, creating new game modes to bring greater diversity and variety to our Meeting activities. Custom game modes are not technically supported by Criterion, nor are they recognized by the software itself, we agree on new rules and objectives and then add them to existing games to create an entirely different mode. These modes only work out if all players know the rules well and co-operate with one another to make them fun to play. We encourage you to read below, through our list of Burnopedia Clan Game Modes! :Please note that the following games may have already been "invented" by others and we apologize for not crediting the orginial creator, we however have always conceptualized our custom modes ourselves. Big Surf Island Cops and Robbers This mode is one of our most most popular and most played custom games. It is basically a classic game of Cops and Robbers to which we add a unique rule. At every round, players must take the stolen gold to Big Surf Island first, it must be taken all the way to the top of the Inspiral Car Park on Shires Drive before it can be dropped at either base. The gold can be taken to the last story of the car park by either team, but this must be done at each round of the game. This rule brings more variation to a classic game of Cops and Robbers, with more twists and surprising moments. The route taken by players is also very different from the original since it mainly focused on Lambert Parkway. Generally, we play a game of Big Surf Island Cops and Robbers at every Meeting. Triathlon Races This is a very original and ambitious game mode. The Race Triathlons by MclarenFR is a very tightly co-ordinated Freeburn cruise that becomes a race since a specific track is set up and most importantly, all players must "Pit Stop" at Junkyards to switch car. The concept, as simple as it may be, can be very confusing at first: Triathlon Races are ordinary races in which players must get from point A to point B, except vehicle selection is determined in advance and players must follow a specific route. What adds originality to this mode is the fact that routes always go through Junkyrards, players must enter the Drive Through and select another predetermined vehicle before continuing the race. A race is usually composed of 2 checkpoints (the Junkyards) and the vehicle a player must change to is featured in a list showing all the 3 cars needed to race. It is strongly recommended that readers go on to the main TR page to see our current list of Triathlons. Marked Rage Using the Online Road Rage game engine, Exlonox has created a custom game mode that is, from a certain point of view, an alteration of Online Marked Man. The aim of the mode is identical to Road Rage except it also combines those of Marked Man. Before launching the game, players much choose a player that will be alone on the "Blue" team, from then on, the game can be played in 2 different ways: *The very hard Road Rage: :The Blue player must make his way alone to the finishes while other players try to take him down. *The Marked Rage: :The Blue player is going solo against the Red team, just like Marked Man, and will have to survive for as long as he will be able to. It can be seen as an alternate version of Marked Man since it comes down to a 1 Vs. All battle, except that the game doesn't end after the hunted player crashes, which is the aim of this modification. This mode is fairly popular among our members and reaches great levels of entertainment when the host decides to constrain the play area (eg: the Paradise City Airfield). Hide and Seek Also using the Online Road Rage engine, this mode focuses more on subtle thinking. The "Red" team players must hide and the "Blue" team player needs to find them. The Road Rage engine is useful here since the "Red" team player arrows are hidden on the "Blue" team's mini-map, making a fair game possible. The game is very similar to an ordinary, real-life game of Hide and Seek, hiders must find a hidden spot in a limited space and time and after this amount of time, the seeker begins his search. The rules are very straightforward and some limitations apply. *The play area: the host announces a specific sub-district in which "Red" players must hide. *Once the initial countdown reaches zero (governed by the host) "Red" team players are no longer allowed to move. *Once found (taken down), "Red" players must follow the seeker but must not give indications as to where their fellow team-members are. *Their are no vehicle restrictions. The mode's aim is to radically change a Burnout game's gameplay by focusing on location knowledge and playing at a slower pace while thinking more strategically. Big Game Hunter Players The Blue player must be in the Hunter Olympus. The Red player(s) must be a Hunter Mesquite Custom. Requirements This mode requires the use of the Online Road Rage game mode. Start A start junction must be agreed upon and a blue player must be chosen. All players must meet at a the junction with the blue player at the start line next to a traffic light with all the red players directly behind him or her. The blue player can start to get away from the red players once the traffic light turns green. The red players can move up to the start line but must wait for the next green light. Winning The blue player wins if he or she reaches the second checkpoint. The red players win if they takedown the blue player. One Man Army Players The Blue player(s) must be in the Hunter Mesquite. The Red player must be either the Hunter Olympus or Hunter Olympus Governor. Requirements This mode requires the use of the Online Road Rage game mode. Start A start junction must be agreed upon and a red player must be chosen. All players must meet at a specified junction with the blue players at the start line next to a traffic light with the red player directly behind them. The game starts when the traffic light turns green and all players can start to drive towards the finish point. Each player takes it in turns as the red player. Winning The winner is the player with the most takedowns as the red player. Big Surf Billboard Bonanza Players All players must be in either the Dust Storm or SuperTurbo. One player must not hit any billboards and as such will become a referee. Requirements Big Surf Island Any of the Following Challenges must be active; *Co-op Smash (3 Players) *Smash! (4 Players) *Smashing! (5 Players) *Billboard Hunt (6 Players) *4 Billboards (7 Players) *Billboards... Go! (8 Players) Start All players meet within the junction of Paradise Keys Bridge and Shires Drive. They can face which ever direction they wish. The round begins once the referee says so. The referee can monitor the map to make sure no one has left Big Surf Island. Winning The first player to hit all 45 billboards wins. Each player can also be timed for clan records. Disqualification Leaving Big Surf Island. Taking Down the referee.